Who Knew?
by Summercolors
Summary: GarXKory.Beast Boy and Starfire.  Kory would have never guessed Gar was such a good kisser.


**.x. .X. .x. .T.I.T.L.E.** Who Knew? ** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. A.U.T.H.O.R.** Nekonohi **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x. .X. .x. .D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.** I don't own any of this. sadly, no.. **.x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .F.A.N.D.O.M.** TEEN TITANS (LIKE THE COMICS, NOT THE DAMN SHOW)** .x. .X. .x.**

**.x.X.x. .P.A.I.R.** GarXKory **.x.X.x**

.**x.X.x .A.U.T.H.O.R.S. .N.O.T.E. .x.X.x **

**I'm not really a "fan" of this couple, normally I pair Gar with Raven, and nobody really with Kory, I don't know why. I was at first writing this with Kory and Tim, but I just couldn't do it, I love KonTim too much. :D So I changed it to Gar. Don't expect any more of this couple.**

There was something seriously wrong with Gar. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her gorgeous body. He pictured her beautiful curves, revealing skin tight outfit, her long beautiful curly hair, and he imagined her speaking in that exotic language she occasionally spoke it. He was caught in Koriand'r's spell. But then again, wasn't everyone? No one could deny her exotic beauty. He watches her, although Kory doesn't realize it. He finds her fascinating when she works in the garden, tenderly caring for the plants that are from the planet Tamaran. Her slender tan fingers digging into the warm soil. She cares so much for those plants, they were the one thing she loved and could count on to be there. She was twice widowed, and had once been the love of Dick Grayson's life. Gar knew all that. He knew she had other men in her heart, but he had to have her, and soon. One person knew how Gar felt about her, and that was Gar's best friend, Victor. Gar trusted Victor with everything, including his life. Victor said that these feelings were "love", but Gar doesn't believe in that. To him, it was lust. Pure lust. With one look at Kory, Gar's mind went hay wire with exotic fantasies. He couldn't help it, it just happened. Even at the moment, Garfield was watching her, his eyes filled with lust. Kory was working in the garden, as she usually did in her spare time, humming an odd tune. She was wearing short shorts, and a ripped T-Shirt, revealing much of her skin.

"Hey," Gar murmured as he walked up behind her. Kory slightly jumped. Normally Kory would have noticed someone behind her before they were even remotely close to her, but she had been so caught with her gardening and thinking about her lost planet and family.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she flung the words at him like they were daggers. She had a temper, everyone knew that, but Gar thought her temper was extremely sexy, and he was automatically already turned on.

"Sorry," he said, looking at the ground. Gar looked up just as Kory slowly brought her tongue across her lips, moistening them. He couldn't take this much longer, her being this close, and knowing they were the only ones at the Teen Titans' Tower at the moment since everyone else had left earlier. Gar is known for being somewhat of a "Beast" when it comes to women. Hitting on girls always gives Kory a reason to lecture him; it's a surprise she hasn't caught on. He enjoys when she lectures him, hell, he enjoys everything about her. Especially, he enjoys her eyes. Thos e gorgeous green eyes, that at this exact moment where looking up at him, expecting him to go on.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you wanted to do something, or go somewhere. I've been bored out of my mind for the last hour," he said with a laugh. Kory smiled a bit, dusted her hands off and stood up.

"Uhh, sure. I think I should change before hand though, and then we can go somewhere." She said, looking down at her outfit, and walked past Gar to go into the headquarters.

Gar couldn't believe it. He had a date, well; at least to him it was a date, with Kory. He paused a minute to think about it and then ran up stairs and changed into something that would look much more attractive. Rushing down stairs, he found Kory waiting for him by the door. Kory was dressing in casual tight jeans, and a black tank top.

"Well, where in the world are we going anyways?" Kory asked, walking straight out the door.

"I was thinking maybe a movie or something?" Gar said, following her out the door. Kory was already up in the air, flying towards where the movie theater before he even said finished the sentence. Morphing in a falcon, he was right after her.

They decided to watch a comedy film. What in reality was about two hours, seemed like seconds. Gar didn't really pay attention to the movie much, how could he have? He was too focused on the fact that Kory's hand was right next to his, and if he nudged his hand over a bit, he could hold hers, but he didn't have the guts to do it. Before he knew it, the movie was over, and they were heading home.

When they got back the Titans Tower was still empty. The rest of the team was still of at who knows where. Victor by now was most likely back, but in his room, rebuilding his armor and cleaning everything. It was kind of weird, it being this quite at the tower.

"Thanks, I had fun," Kory said, kissing Gar on the forehead as a thank you. Kory then proceeded to head back to her room, but was stopped by Gar when he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for the good time," he said, and kissed her on the lips. He deeply kissed her, leaving both of them gasping by the time be brought his lips away from hers. He was afraid of her reaction, of her rejecting him, and Gar was all ready wishing he hadn't done it. Gar didn't say anything else, but turned around and ran to his room, leaving Kory standing there, with her hand softly touching her lips. Kory wasn't angry about the kiss, hell, she actually kind of liked it. But she sure as hell was shocked. She would have never guessed that Gar was such a good kisser.


End file.
